magical_vegtiblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Woods
The Haunted Woods is the fourth location to be encountered in Magical Vegtibles: The Game. It is discovered after receiving a key from the Mystic Village. A long time ago, this forest was corrupted by the spirits of the ones that were murdered there. If you listen closely to the wind, you can still hear the victims' screams and cries for help. NPCs *Eris: Sells potions. *Cronus: Sells weapons & armor. *Zorak: Refreshes all party members... for a fee. *Morticia: A fortune teller. *Matahir: A sorcerer with the ability to purify. Sidequests Upon reaching the Haunted Woods, you can go talk to Matahir; he will tell you the story of the Haunted Woods and how the terrible corruption landed there. As a potent sorcerer, he was immune to it. After he tells you the story, he will give the player an option to accept his sidequest: Purification *Matahir needs your help to restore the woods. Collect spirits and bring them back to him. Matahir will grant the player a key item: '''the Spirit Jar. '''Defeating enemies in the zone will drop their souls and they will proceed to be collected with the jar. Upon all souls have been collected, the player can talk to Matahir; he will purify these souls and free them. After completing the side quest, the forest will slightly change its appearance to look less "corrupted", and Matahir will reward the player with an unique wand: the Purifying Wand. Purifying Wand *UNIQUE: +25% boost to magic attacks. *UNIQUE: Magic damage dealt by the user dispels benefical effects. Deep down in the forest, the player can also find a lonely hut where Morticia resides. By paying a small amount of coins, Morticia will tell the player details about future locations, places where hidden items can be found, etc. Paying her for the first time will open a small sidequest: Fortune Favors You *Find 3 hidden items with the help of Morticia. The player '''must '''ask Morticia; if they find the item by themselves, the quest is automatically invalidated. Upon completion, Morticia awards the player with an unique charm: the Crystal Ball. Crystal Ball *UNIQUE: Exposes the foe's most powerful move. *UNIQUE: Reduces the power of that move by 25% if used against the holder. Trial Tristan's trial can be accesed in the Haunted Woods; there is a small path where he will proceed to go alone. This path leads to a graveyard. In the graveyard, he must fight with a ghost. Upon defeating it, Tristan fuses with it and acquires a secondary ghost type, also allowing him to learn Shadow-type moves later on. Enemies *Soul Vortex: An enemy that drains HP. *Necrowizard: A corrupted version of a wizard that can also inflict this status effect. *Hivemind: A group of ghosts that deal damage in quick succession. *Ghost Knight: High-defense ghost that does not attack and protects his allies. *Ghost Swordsman: High-attack ghost. *Lively Tomb: An enemy that tosses bones... and some other items. *Ghost Artillery: A cannon-based enemy shooting bullets that turn invisible, forcing the player to time well their dodge. Category:MV:The Game Category:Locations